Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomas 2 (Sega Dreamcast) Preview Clip 1: Rescuing Emily In The Princess's Glade.
Here is a preview clip of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Smudger as Andre *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark *Cerberus as Reflux *Harold as Murfy *Emily as Ly the Fairy Transcript *(hours later, night has fallen, and we see Thomas puffing up toward a prison ship, where a hoodlum engine, who was named Smudger, spots Thomas, and jumps down to attack him. Thomas flees by going through a secret area. He hops onto a lily pad and another platform to get a yellow lum, but climbs upward to get another yellow lum and five red lums, and reaches the top where he grabs a yellow lum, shoots a cage to get another yellow lum, and shoots a cage to get an orange lum. He floats safely down onto a lilypad to get a yellow lum, hops onto another lilypad to get another yellow lum, but lands in the river with a splash, only to come out and land on a patch in the same area that he was at before. Smudger throws a fire barrel at Thomas, who dodges it, before the patch explodes, leaving Thomas to fall down into a tunnel to get a green lum, hops over some platforms, and kicks Diesel 10 into the river, before he grabs another green lum, and starts climbing upward. Thomas shoots a patch and goes into the basement of a pirate prison ship and looks up to see a switch, guarded by a sleeping Cerberus, who is sleeping on the job. Thomas runs onward to get a green lum and meets up with Harold) *Harold: Be careful, Thomas. There are lots of pirates in this area. This is a good chance where you can fight one! To move around, during combat, press the left trigger, and it'll make it easier to avoid getting shot by the enemy when you target him. (leaves when Thomas comes face to face with Smudger, who has just arrived, and tries to shoot Thomas, but misses everytime, until Thomas kicks him in the face, knocking him out, cold. Thomas picks up a keg and hides from Diesel 10, who arrives and gets knocked out when Thomas throws the barrel at him. Thomas aids himself and picks up another keg and destroys a patch of a door, which breaks, leaving him to free a cage to collect another orange lum. Thomas hurries back to where he was and climbs up the ladder to get two more yellow lums and rock clings across. He jumps on a trampoline to avoid getting electrocuted and shoots a switch and hops onto another platform where he runs past some electric beams and kicks Cerberus and pulls a switch to deactivate the laser beams as the little blue tank engine continues onward) *(Thomas runs onward over and under some laser beams and arrives at an unknown area and hops safely to the ground) *Emily: Please free me, Thomas. Go and find the machine, and then destroy it! (Thomas obeys and runs toward the machine area, only to be met by Smudger, who sees and fights with him, only to be kicked in the face, until Thomas arrives at the machine, grabbing a green lum, and destroying the machine by picking up a keg and shooting some flying bombs while throwing the barrel up everytime until Thomas manages to destroy the machine and flees when it explodes. The stronghold breaks apart, breaking Emily free, as she awakens and walks to Thomas, who has just arrived in time) *Thomas: Emily, are you okay?! *Emily: Oh, Thomas, at last! I was afraid Edward had failed. *Thomas: He gave the silver lum, but, we're now seperated. I need to find him and get rid of the pirates! Well, to do so, I'll need all of my powers... *Emily: I am too weak to give you back in your powers. The pirates broke the heart of the world into 1,000 lums. And combining the energy is now really difficult. But, there could be another solution... Have you not heard of Mr. James? *Thomas: Mr. James?! Umm... No. *Emily: He's the spirit of the world, and is my father, who has immense powers. He can help you defeat the pirates, but has now been sleeping for many years, and has a legend, which actually says that he could awaken if you reunite the four masks. *Thomas: The four masks?! *Emily: These masks are magical and very powerful. They are hidden in secret and mysterious places. Please find them before the pirates do, Thomas, you are our only hope. And I will give you all this energy that I've gathered. (giggles and creates a silver lum, which floats toward Thomas, who gasps in surprise, and looks very pleased at the moment, then chuckles) *Thomas: A silver lum?! I'll have a new power?!! (smiles and jumps up around) Yahoooo! Aha! *Emily: Good luck, Thomas. (puffs away, look very pleased, as a purple lum appears above Thomas) Now, you may grab onto the purple lums. *(Thomas puffs up a ladder to get two more yellow lums, shoots the purple lum to swing across, and lands on another platform. He hops over a laser beam, rock climbs between two walls to grab two more yellow lums, hops down onto a pipe, and puffs away) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65